1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a lens actuator and a camera module equipped with the lens actuator.
2. Background Art
A lens actuator that moves a lens is generally used for functions such as autofocus in a camera module.
One of the lens actuator types drives the lens by use of magnetic force, and this type of lens actuator often uses a spring that supports a lens holder as a medium for electric connection in order to supply electric current to a coil that generates the magnetic force.
Here, the coil and the spring are welded or coupled to each other by a conductive adhesive, but the reliability of adhesion may be low or deteriorated. Besides, since the structure of electric connection is complicated, production is also difficult.